Be Careful What You Wish For
by Horse girl3
Summary: Average girl, Katherine Crook, has a fight with her mother, and wishes to live the story intsead of reading it. What she gets out of the wish is amazing adventure. R&R PLEASE! basically the same as before, except REVISED!
1. Chapter 1:Where Am I?

A/n- Hello everyone, near and far, was up? Just kidding…Ok some of you may think I copied somebody else's idea, but it was all mine! Anyway… please review and read and all of you get a treat, just kidding. Everything is basically the same as before except it's fixed and more chapters are on their way! Yeah, I'm back!

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone Mr. Paolini has made, just the plot; if I did I wouldn't have to go to school. (Psst… Cheesy line from a long, long time ago…)

* * *

Chapter 1: Where Am I?

Katherine Crook, a girl of fifteen, was sitting at her bedroom desk, reading, on a summer's day. Young Katherine lived in the small town of Ardadon. It was a new village in South Canada, which meant that the village had an extremely low population.

She was tall for her age; she had long brown hair that lay on her shoulders. Katherine had chocolate brown eyes, but was known to change colors in different lightings. In her right palm was a scar like no other; there was a circle with a cross inside it. Her mother has never told how she got it, because she simply didn't know. A couple of years before her mother told her she adopted her at a year old.

The room Katherine was in was simple. Only because her family, which just consists of her mother, her, and their fat cat, Sabrina, just moved in. White walls with pink curtains that held around a wide window, nothing more, and nothing less.

Katherine loved to do many things, but most of the activities had to do with friends. Since she just moved she didn't have any friends, so the only thing she liked to do was to read. Her birthday just past and her mother gave her a new book that she was eager to read. It had Sapphire dragon on it with gold letters that read 'Eragon'. Normally, she would fall in love the main character at the end of a story because he would have done a heroic deed, but in this story she fell in love with Eragon right away.

Katherine felt a little parched so she opened the door, holding the spot in her book, that was right next to her desk that led down to a short hallway with many boxes. Her cat ran in and jumped on her bed.

"Mom, could you get me some water, please?" Katherine asked with a dry, scratchy throat. Her mother looked back down the hallway, their looks were the exact opposite. Her mom was average height for her age, had bouncy blonde hair, and blue eyes. Katherine and her mother weren't that close, but only because her mother was never home because of work and her mother on-going dates. At the moment Katherine's mother was an unloading box of the last dozen boxes.

"If you want something to drink come get yourself." Her mother said, opening another box.

"Please?" Katherine asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Get it yourself, here I'll even take out the glass for you." Her mom said taking out a glass from a box, and she put it on the counter playing with it. Katherine rolled her eyes, marked her spot, and rolled her desk chair back.

"Fine…" She mumbled, sluggishly getting up. She passed by the short hallway in no time at all, while dragging her feet. Her mom sort of looked down at her at the moment. Katherine grabbed the glass and went into the kitchen sink. She got her fill of water in the glass and began to walk back. Her mother caught her arm.

"Honey, I know I haven't spent much time with you since we moved here, but I have to take a lot of…umm…classes to understand some French." Her mom said with guilt holding back in her eyes.

"Mom, I know you are going on blind dates lately to find the right man to pay for our lives. I haven't been six in a long time, you have done this to me for years." Katherine said feeling guilty for ever being around. Her mother let go of her with anger. She turned around and began to empty out boxes.

"Alright, then I'm guessing you know that have another date tonight." Her mother said rummaging through boxes looking for nothing in particular.

"Yes mother," Katherine said taking a sip of her water, " I saw you flirting with old man, Peter Tucker."

"Honey, he isn't that old."

"Mom. He is ten years older than you and you are like forty-five." Katherine said pointing out the obvious. "Mom we can live without the rich money if we just conserve."

"Honey we can't always get the things that you want if we don't have-"

"The things I want!" Katherine yelled cutting off her mother, "I know you were wealthy at my age! You mean the things that you want!" Katherine stomped her feet all the way to her room, She turned around before closing the door. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME HIGH MATENINCE LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She screamed down the hallway, and then slammed the door dramatically. She rolled her seat back and sat in, she placed her water right next to the book, as she began to bang her head on the desk. Tears were streaming down her cheeks; she couldn't believe that her called her something she wasn't.

She wiped her eyes from her rosy cheeks. She sniffled and opened her book, and began to read again. She couldn't think straight at the moment, she kept thinking of all the reasons how she isn't high matience like her mother. _She's the one who goes on all the dates,_ _she's the one that give me stuff that I don't even want._' She thought to herself, _She the one_ _that's looking for money, but can't find because she has to earn it. _

SMACK! Katherine jumped out of her seat and almost knocked her water over. Katherine looked around the room, and found her cat sitting on the windowsill trying to get a bug from outside. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Stupid cat… My mother had gotten you for no reason as well." Katherine mumbled, but loud enough for the Sabrina to hear. The cat perked up her ears as if she understood what she just heard. Katherine went back to reading; she still couldn't keep her mind on the book. "Oh my god, I wish I can go and figure out happens in the book instead of reading, when I can't think straight. And might point out my mother isn't a pleasure either." She wished frustrated. The cat jumped up onto the desk and knocked the water all over her book, the cat trying to rub against Katherine.

"YOU STUPID CAT!" Katherine screamed kicking the cat, Katherine opened the door before she would kick her again, and Sabrina ran for her dear life behind Katherine's mother.

"YOUR STUPID CAT SPILT WATER ALL OVER THE PAGES IN MY BOOK!" Katherine yelled with fury at the both of them. She slammed the door again. She picked up the book and flipped through the pages. All the words were either unreadable, or just plain blank. She slammed the book on the desk, and jumped onto her bed, face in pillow.

"Is this what happens when I pray, Lord?" She mumbled, sourly.

* * *

"Katherine…"Came a voice, Katherine had fallen asleep after the act with the cat and her mother. "Katherine, wake up, honey…" Katherine realized it was her mother so she pretended she was sleeping. "Katherine, come on, honey I need to go please talk to me."

Katherine mumbled, and turned over to the wall. "Honey, I just wanted you to know I love you." Her mother kissed her on the back of Katherine's head, and rubbed it a little bit, gently. She got off her bed and left the room slowly.

Katherine straightened up as the door closed. She heard her walk down the hall. Then got up and walked to the door herself, and cracked the door opened. She saw her mom putting her coat on. She was standing next to a man with gray hair, that was unbelievably tall for his age as well.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a deep voice. Katherine watched every move he was putting on her mom.

"Yes, I'm ready Peter." Said her mother a little regret in her voice. They walked out the door. Katherine closed the door and picked the Eragon book, tossed in her hand once, and threw onto her bed, the book, opened to the page that Katherine left off at. She sat down at the desk thinking being alive was the stupidest thing ever.

The book began to glow yellow, the wind blew hard outside. The light caught Katherine's eye, she blinked and did a double take. She had never seen a glowing book before. She got up cautiously, and yet curiously.

The book blinked, and Katherine ran to it hoping she didn't missed what happened. She picked up the book examining it "No come back." She whispered, shaking it. The page number blinked twice, then the whole room was filled a blinding light.

The book was gone along with Katherine.

* * *

"Dear," Came a voice. Katherine thought it was her mother and pulled up the covers and grumbled.

"Not now mom." She mumbled.

"Excuse me." This was not her mother's voice; it sounded too old and too wise. Katherine's eyes widened with shock. She straightened up fast; eyes abnormally wide to see an old woman in a dim lit one room hutch, which actually seemed kind of cold. "Are you alright dear?" The old woman was about in her seventies, and looked extremely friendly.

"Yes." She said flatly with a squeaky, how exactly could she be all right. She was in somewhere has never been to before, with a woman that she has never met before. If you know she could be all right, tell her. "Sorry, but who are you?" Katherine's voice was less squeaky.

The old woman chuckled; Katherine didn't know what to do so she gave a small uncomfortable laugh.

"Dear how do you not know me? Everyone knows me, because I'm the city's healer." She said wisely. Katherine still didn't know what was going on, so she gave her puzzled look. "Still don't know, well might as well tell you. I am Gertrude, healer of Carvahall." She said with pride. Katherine's eyes widened even more.

"Where are we?" Katherine had feeling she was out of her town.

"Carvahall, dear. And who are you?" Gertrude said eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm Katherine Crook." She said nervously.

"Is Carvahall your hometown or do you travel from somewhere?" Gertrude asked. Katherine looked at her frightened. "Dear you can tell me, I won't hurt you. I am here to heal you." She gave a warm smile, it made Katherine relax a little. Katherine took in a big breath.

"Ardadon, Canada." She gulped.

"And how far is Canada? One day walk, two day walk?" Gertrude asked.

"Depends." Katherine said not really know what Gertrude was talking about. " Excuse me but what time period are we in?"

"The Renaissance, dear." The question worried Gertrude as if Katherine had amnesia. "Are you feeling any better than you did before?" Gertrude asked sort of to herself.

"Was I sick?" Katherine asked worried herself.

"Well, someone found you in the snow, in your colorful undergarments, they bought you in here and you had a slight fever." Gertrude said feeling her head.

"Snow? How is that possible it's the middle of the summer? Isn't it?" Katherine said pushing Gertrude's old hand away from her face.

"Katherine," Gertrude put her hand back on her head, "It's the winter, and I think you have amnesia."

"What?" Katherine got up out of the bed she was in and opened the hutch door. She was stunned. There was clear white snow outside. She automatically thought that her mother had sent her back to the adoption agency when she was asleep, but thought that wasn't possible because she was in the Middle Ages. Gertrude came up next to her; she led her to the bed.

"Dear you look good in that gown, that I gave you." The old woman said trying to change the subject. Katherine looked down she was wearing plain white gown. She had to admit herself she looked good in it. Gertrude left to the fireplace and said, "Oh I almost forgot the man said he found lying next to this book." She bent down and picked up her Eragon book. Katherine was even more stunned.

"May I see that book, please?" Katherine asked practically trying to reach the book herself like a little kid.

"It is yours, Katherine." Gertrude said walking towards her and giving it to her. As soon as she gave it back Gertrude went back to the fireplace and began stirring something in a pot. Katherine flipped through the pages all the pages were blank like she was supposed to write down what happens like a diary entries. Then that's when it hit her, she had been sucked into the world of Eragon.

She almost fainted until, "Katherine don't fall back to sleep until you have something to eat." Gertrude nagged. Katherine sat up and rolled her eyes; it was as if she was home again.

"Yes Ma'am." Katherine said with respect. Gertrude came over with a wooden bowl and wooden spoon. She handed it to Katherine, she accepted it and held it curiously. Gertrude stood there waiting.

"Well are you going to eat or not." Gertrude stated. Katherine was a little afraid. She took a little spoonful of whatever it was, and sipped it. It was a basic chicken noodle soup.

"This is really good." She pointed out the obvious. Gertrude smiled warmly. Katherine ate the rest of the soup in no time at all. Then soon later she fell asleep again, she hoping that the next day would be a little more interesting then that day (a day full of shock). The one thing she wished was to see Eragon and Saphira. That was the reason she wished to be in the book.

* * *

A/n- So what do you think? I hoped you liked it. ;) (I was a dork in the past! Ahh!) 


	2. Chapter 2:The Necessities

A/n- Thank you to all that had read this story, but you guys still need to review. And special thanks to _mentallyinsane, Harrysgirl101, _and_ KrazieShadowNinja_ for giving me tips and reviewing. This chapter will be shorter than the first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Paolini's work. If I did would I be writing this story right now?(Why was I so corny?)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Necessities

* * *

Katherine got up uneasily, thinking she was having a nightmare. She woke up to see the dim lit hutch again. She groaned, twisted and turned. Gertrude looked over towards her, she smiled.

"It looks like someone is a little restless." She stated, Katherine looked over to her with weary eyes, her hair all over her face.

"What time is it?" Katherine asked pulling her hair back. Gertrude looked out the small hutch window.

"Dawn." She said and started cooking. Katherine looked at her confused, _What?_ She thought.

"I'm sorry, but I asked 'what time it was?" Katherine said as if she was walking through a sentence with Gertrude. Gertrude got up with a bowl of soup in her hands, and she walked to Katherine.

"I know," Gertrude sat in front of Katherine, she tapped her head thinking more clearly what she was asked, "Now I understand sorry, but I don't have a sundial, so I go by the sun itself." She said pointing out the window.

"Great…" She said rolling her eyes and falling back on the bed dramatically. Gertrude pushed the bowl against Katherine. She sat up taking the bowl from Gertrude, "You don't know anything about patience do you?" Katherine said under her breath.

"What was that, dear?" Gertrude said coming out of a blank trance.

"I said…I asked don't you have any bread, do you?" Katherine said trying to cover up her guilt with a smile.

"No, dear" Gertrude said going up to a cabinet to check. Katherine let out a sigh of relief, _Boy, people from the 1400's are gullible_, she thought to her self. "You know what Katherine, you can go out to town and run a few errands." Gertrude said thinking as if there was an extremely hard problem. "While you're out you can buy yourself some necessities."

"Umm… What necessities?" Katherine asked a little worried. She took spoonful of soup while Gertrude was thinking.

"You are going to have to go back home," Gertrude said as if it was obvious, "Your family is probably worried sick." Katherine thought about her mother, and how they said good-bye. Her mom wouldn't want her back for the world she was in.

"Gertrude," Katherine said with a look of sadness "my family wants me to travel until I can travel no more." She came up with a great lie, "they think it is time for me to marry, and want me looking for a husband." She thought, _Oh, this going to be good_, "Oh the accident is all coming back to me now." Katherine said pinching her forehead making it look like she has to think. "I was riding my horse than a man came and hit me across the face. He hit me so hard that he made me unconscious." Gertrude looked intrigued, Katherine began to use her hands to make it more life like. " He stole all my clothes, my horse, my bag, everything except this book, I guess because he has no interest in dragons."

Gertrude wiped a tear from her eye and moved next to Katherine. She leaned in to give Katherine a hug. A wide smile spread across Katherine's face, this must have been the most gullible person she has ever met. Katherine felt Gertrude begin to push her back; she wiped off the smile and put on a miserable face. Gertrude squared Katherine in front of her. She had a couple of tears streaming down her face.

"You can stay here as long as you like, Katherine." Gertrude said choking a little.

"Thank you very much, but you are right I have to be back out into the world." Katherine as if taking a stand.

"Well at least stay for a couple more days." Gertrude said letting go of Katherine, and clasped her hands together as if she were praying.

"Fine, then I will go out shopping today." Katherine said very plainly. Gertrude got up and went towards a cupboard, while wiping her tears. She pulled out clothing.

"Here wear these." Gertrude said handing over the clothes to Katherine. Katherine could tell that they were old, as her hands felt the fabric. "You can get new ones later." Gertrude said moving over to the fireplace mantle, and picked up a vase. Katherine watched her as she put on the clothes. Gertrude took out gold coins, Katherine was thinking of cash register sounds. Gertrude filled a pretty large sack of gold coins, in all different sizes. Gertrude walked over holding the bottom of the sack.

"This is my life savings, use it wisely." Gertrude said handing the sack to Katherine. Katherine couldn't breathe for a minute holding it. "You will get a horse, food, and clothing, and you'll get more food for me." Gertrude said counting what she needs.

"I'll promise I will get everything." Katherine said giving a slight bow in the head.

* * *

Katherine was outside in the cold thinking of what she should get first. _Maybe I'll get clothes first_, she thought, _only because they need to make them after they check my sizes, and I'll have time in between_.

Katherine looked to her right and saw a tailor shop. _That was easy_. She walked in and saw a man sitting at the counter fiddling with a string. Katherine watched him for a minute; he had no idea that she was there at all. Katherine walked forward beginning with a stomp to catch his attention. He jumped up, which made his glasses messed up. He seemed like a simple kind of man. In his mid-thirties, extremely tall, and had a big smile on his face.

"May I help you, miss?" He asked.

"Yes I would like you to make me two sets of clothes for me, please." She said walking up to the counter.

"Well come right in." He said opening a door in the counter. She walked forward into a smaller room than the hutch but had many windows. There sat a woman at a desk drawing designs of the future. "Hilda," the man called, the woman jumped just like the man, she was short. "This young lady needs two pairs of day clothes, take her measurements and then go on from there."

"Yes sir." She said, she sounded younger than him, like in her mid-twenties. He left the room. "Dear if you could come here, then I will take your measurements." Katherine stood on a stool Hilda took out. Hilda went to the desk and pulled out some tape measure from a drawer.

Hilda measured her so fast that Katherine barely felt anything. "Would you mind making the clothes a little bit bigger, so I could grow into them." She stepped off the stool.

"Yes, then if that is the case you can go out for a few hours." Hilda gave a small pleasant smile.

"Thank you," Katherine said almost out the door, "By the way," Katherine remembered turning around, "Is there any stables around, or a bakery, or even a butcher."

"Yes, the stable is down the street, as well as the deli," Hilda said pointing towards Katherine's right. "And the butcher is two streets over, west. I have to warn you though he isn't the nicest of the bunch." She said turning away to get fabric.

Katherine raised an eyebrow, she turn to leave and said in a whisper "See you later."

* * *

_Now I have to go the left_, thought Katherine. As soon as she turned to her left she could smell fresh bread, and a faint scent of horse. _I think I should get a horse first it would be a lot simpler, and the bread would be fresher_. She walked down the cobbled road; she passed by the bakery she couldn't help to walk slowly to smell longer. She stopped closed her eyes, and took a whiff of the bakery. She opened her eyes and saw a large, red stable. It wasn't even a block away. She sprinted in her dress to the horses.

Katherine saw a man's back standing in the middle of the stables counting the horses. "Excuse, me sir?" Katherine asked rather loud. He turned his head; Katherine opened her mouth He looked about her age maybe a little older. He had black hair with blue eyes. He walked over to her, with a frustrated look.

"Normally men are looking for horses." He was a lot taller than her. Katherine shook her head.

"Well, do I look like a man?" Katherine said giving a smirk.

He chuckled, "Well, you sure look like a nice girl, to me." Katherine smiled, "What is your name?"

"Katherine, and your name?" Katherine gave a big smile she knew this was going somewhere.

"Tom, and if you were wondering, I am 19." Tom said giving a mischievous smile, Katherine thought he was too old for her, but he obviously didn't think that.

"Do you own this place?" Katherine looked all over the large barn with amazement.

"No, I'm just covering for my father." Tom said growling, Katherine was worried that she didn't start anything. "So what you here for Katherine?"

"I'm looking for a horse." Katherine stated.

"Do you know how to ride?"

"Yes."

"Okay, choose any horse that catches your eye." He said waved his arm towards the stables. Katherine started walking down, nothing caught her eye yet, and the Tom was following her. She stopped in the middle of the barn.

" May I see your best horses, please?" Katherine said turning towards him. He nodded, and went not very far and took out a horse. It was huge bay horse. Katherine eyes grew wide, and she loved the horse immediately. "How old is it, and is it a good jumper?" Tom gave the horse to Katherine as he went back to the stall. She stroked the horse's head; the horse gave a little whinny, but quickly relaxed.

Tom came out of the stall with papers, "The paper's say that he is 9, and he is a far descendant from a Lord's horse, he must be really good."

"It is a he?" Katherine asked. Tom looked under the horse quickly, and gave a little gasp.

"Yes definitely a male." Tom said, Katherine giggled at his reaction.

"How much is he worth plus tack?" Katherine asked.

"150 crones."

"Here take 150 crones I don't know how this money system works." Katherine gave him the sack. Tom was surprised, and raised his brow.

"Okay, you have so much and you don't know how to use it?" He began counting.

"It's not mine, its Gertrude's money."

"Gertrude the healer?"

"No, Gertrude the peeler." Katherine said sarcastically.

"Oh." Tom said, _Are all people this gullible? _, Katherine thought.

"Yes, Gertrude the healer. I'm staying with her until I'm ready to go back on my feet."

"Maybe I'll drop by sometime." Tom said. Katherine automatically knew he was flirting and he didn't know what that was.

"Okay sure," Katherine gave a smile as he smiled at her. There was a silence. Katherine was comfortable with Tom.

"TOM!" Came a deep voice. There was a huge man standing in the stable doorway. "Finish your work!" Tom blushed deeply; he took the horse, while Katherine gave a deep breath. The man walked away. Katherine went to Tom.

"Sorry about my father. Anyway what are you going to name him?" Tom asked saddling the horse. Katherine looked at the horse's kind face.

"Jack," She replied, "Jack the Great."

"That fits him." Tom said smiling once again.

* * *

Katherine got the bread, and meat. Hilda was right he wasn't the nicest butcher. Katherine could swear he was going to kill her with his cleaver, but then his daughter came in. So Katherine had the horse, the food, now all she needed was her clothes. She went back to the tailor shop paid what she needed to pay, got out of there with clothes. It was evening, Katherine was happy to see different stuff than the present day. She turned to her left.

"Eragon." It was faint. She looked down the alley way right next to the shop; there was a boy on the ground. An old man picked him up. They began to walk to the forest. The boy looked like he had just saw a ghost. Katherine saw a faint swish of a cloak in the next road. Katherine ran back to the hutch too scared of what was going to happen next.

* * *

So how did you like it? I know a lot, but I already have an idea for a short chapter. ;) 


	3. Chapter 3:A Ride To Remember

A/n-A big thanks to all who have read. I got some reviews, but I'd like more, please.

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone that Mr. Paolini made. If I did wouldn't I have a mansion and a yacht?

* * *

Chapter 3: A Ride to Remember

* * *

For the next couple of days Katherine strolled through the town cautiously, making sure that she doesn't go down a dark alley. She was afraid of encountering what ever she saw. She tried to explain to Gertrude what she saw that day, but ended up coming out all wrong. Gertrude became even more worried that she was down with something.

Katherine didn't feel like getting up today, she was lying on the bed, face in the pillow. Gertrude rolled her eyes, a trait a she has picked up from Katherine, and moved over towards her. She sat down next to Katherine, who moaned.

"Katherine, come on." Gertrude said rubbing her back, " You have to get up."

"Why?" Katherine grumbled. She knew she didn't have a real answer. Gertrude bit her lip, thinking.

"You need to ride Pack. I haven't seen you ride him yet." Gertrude said. Katherine jumped up.

"His name is Jack!"

"I got you up. I believe some of tactics are rubbing off on me." She said with a large smile. Katherine began to pout a little. "Anyway tomorrow you are going home." Katherine's pout began to change into thought.

"You're right." She said getting up.

She put on her clothes and went outside. Gertrude smiled as if she were a proud mother. She saw her horse tied up to a post where she left him. He stood with his back right hoof tip touching the ground. He stood very bored like. Katherine walked to him a patted him. In front of him was a little wooden tack box. It had his saddle, and bridle that Katherine bought with him. It also had brushes for grooming. She dug through the box to look for a hard brush. Katherine found it, and then put up against Jack's mouth. He brushed his upper lip against as if he approved it. She did that with the rest of the brushes. Gertrude frequently looked out of the hutch window. Katherine gotten his saddle on him, every time she tighten the saddle on him, Jack shook his head. She stretched out the horse's legs. Then Katherine put on the bridle, which took couple of minutes, because he kept putting his head down. Before Katherine got on him she put her arm through the reins and walked Jack to the door of the hutch. Katherine opened it and screamed aggravated.

"I'm going."

"Alright. I call if I need you." Gertrude replied.

She walked back to the post, dragging Jack along. She jumped on the post, and hopped on the horse. They started walking away from the fence and hutch. Katherine looked ahead and saw lots of snow, and can see in the mist was a forest. She kicked Jack lightly, and he began to trot. She bounced up and down, she didn't feel to comfortable, so Katherine began to post.

She passed a farm near the forest there was 2-cloaked figures there. They had a man in their arms. Katherine halted Jack; his ears perked back and neighed. The masked figures at looked her. Jack neighed and Katherine gasped. The horse stood on his hind legs, Katherine tried soothed the horse. One masked figure pointed at her, Jack went down and started galloping away. Katherine let him run into the forest at least 100 yards away.

She slowed him down, and stopped him behind a large tree. She got off him and stroked his head. Katherine looked around the tree from her back. She saw one the figures walking, she put herself back behind the tree she began to breath heavy. She waited a couple of minutes, then checked again. It was gone. She got back on Jack. He was breathing heavy. She walked him out; she didn't feel like she was alone though. She knew there was someone else there. She looked behind, and to the sides. No one was there.

As soon as Jack finished his heavy breathing, Katherine made him trot again. She made it into a clearing, she obviously not the first one there. There were people prints all over, and there was a different print that looked like a dinosaur footprints. Katherine soon heard flapping. It wasn't like a bird flapping, but like a really big bird. Maybe not even a bird. She looked up and saw a large sapphire thing flying overhead. She kicked the horse and made him canter. Katherine wasn't in a hurry to find out what it was.

The opening happened to be exactly across from the farm. She could see the roof, but it was in flames she kicked Jack hard this time and made gallop extremely fast. The house was in completely in flames. She then looked around to see if the cloaked things were around. Katherine didn't see them, just the blaze of the flames.

Jack whinnied towards the road. He knew something or someone was on it. Katherine kicked him and did a slow gallop, just in case they didn't step on anything. She saw at the end of the road there was a man dragging a boy. It was the same people she saw the other day. She cantered towards them. She got in front of the older man he had a bloody wound on the side of his head, in his arms he had the boy past out, bleeding heavily from the legs. There was another man lying on the ground he was covered in blood as well.

"Get up! Put him in the front of me!" She ordered. The man surprisingly listened. "Where to?" Katherine asked seriously.

"Should I get up on him?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"He can take it. Now, where to? Don't you see this kid is going to die?" She yelled him.

"Trot him to Gertrude's and I will get this man to somewhere that has more room."

"Fine." She began to trot, her head towards Gertrude's. He walked away, and soon as the man was out of sight, she got a good grasp of the boy. Then galloped towards Gertrude.

When Katherine was at the hutch she got off, tied up Jack, and picked up the boy and dragged to the door, his blood leaving a trail in the snow. Katherine knocked over the door, Gertrude gasped.

"Eragon…" She put her hands over mouth, and took the boy from Katherine, and put him on the bed. Katherine just stood there stunned.

"Eragon?"

* * *

A/n- well what do you think, Eragon is finally in the story. Please review, and give any other suggestions 


	4. Chapter 4:The Sapphire Dragon

A/n- Sorry everyone, I got grounded so I wasn't allowed to write and stuff. Anyway, I'm getting some new reviewers than last time, I know this may sound greedy, but I would like more. Anyway thanks to all who have reviewed and listened to me. I know everyone wants that one story, and like this story to be a big hit. I think my story is making its way, but it is only my idea, and hopefully everyone else's too.

Disclaimer- I don't anything except for the plot and the characters that you never heard of before.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Sapphire Dragon

* * *

Katherine still stood in the doorway to the hutch, jaw to the floor. Gertrude was getting ready for anything that come her with the boy, Eragon.

"Did you say Eragon?" Katherine asked hardly moving anything except for her mouth.

"Yes, dear." She said rushing through drawers.

"Excuse me for one moment," Katherine said putting up a finger, she closed the hutch door behind as she went outside, again. She balled her hands into fists, and screamed a loud, high-pitched scream. So loud there was broken glasses from the other side of the city, so loud the whole world hear her, so loud that during her mother's candle-lit dinner in her real world was disturbed and asked her date if he heard something. Katherine stopped screaming, and then yelled to any frightened people there "I'm done." This was not as loud as her scream.

"Why did you scream?" Gertrude asked hands to her ears.

"Umm… I umm… I have heard of him before." Katherine said, "I heard he was available, and umm…I didn't think he was my type."

"Oh, all right then," She said with a face of confusion. "I don't know how you don't like this boy he is one of the nicest, handsomest boys I have ever met." There was a knock on the door. Gertrude pointed to it for Katherine. Katherine rolled her eyes, and went to answer it. She opened the door to find the man who had the cut on his side of the face.

"Hello, may I speak to Gertrude?" He asked politely. Katherine gave him a look of confusion, _Why does he need to ask?_, She thought.

"Yeah she right here." She pointed with her thumb behind her. He looked over her shoulder.

"Gertrude." He said abruptly. She looked towards his way.

"Brom, what has happened to your face?" She said checking if the blood was dry.

"Don't worry about. Anyway, Garrow his is in worst trouble. He has more cuts, and has many burns and we just discovered a fire at their farm." He said this as if he was scared, but Katherine knew he was hiding something. "I knew there was no room here him because of this young woman, so I bought him to Horst's house."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Katherine asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"No, of course not, especially being his savior." Brom said. Katherine was still eyeing him, and he knew. He was definitely hiding something.

"Good." She said flatly.

"Katherine why don't cool out Jack before he gets sick." Gertrude suggested. Katherine nodded. She left the two elders talking; she knew they had to unclothe Eragon so they can wrap the bandages around his thighs. She un-tacked Jack, and walk him around in a big circle. They were making tracks, _those two been in there for a long time_, she thought to herself, _I hope they're not doing anything they're not suppose to do_. Then Brom came out followed by Gertrude, they said their good-byes, and Gertrude went running for the city, to heal Garrow. Brom stood there for a few moments then went for the forest. _There he goes again being suspicious_. Katherinetied Jack up and followed Brom. When Brom got the edge of the forest, he turned around to see if anyone was around. Katherine ducked down into the snow. She waited a few minutes then saw he was inside the forest.

She hid behind trees to make sure Brom wouldn't see her for a long time. One last time, she hid behind a tree when Brom was looking and he smiled when was done. Katherine then realized that she was in the same clearing that she was before. She stood behind a tree watching Brom. He was looking up into the sky. He spoke something really loudly in language that Katherine had never heard of before. Then out of nowhere a huge sapphire thing landed right in front of him. Katherine eyes grew wide amazement, it was a dragon, and the thing she saw flying above her head before.

Brom and the dragon were at least two yards apart. He tried to reach his hand to the dragon's face; the dragon jerked backed a huffed. It had smoke coming out of its nostrils. Brom looked disappointed, he spoke the funny language to it, and it looked like it understood what he was saying.

"How in the world?" Katherine asked herself scratching her head with a finger. Brom finished what her was saying and began walking away, the dragon just stood, looking like it was thinking hard. Katherine watched Brom for a few seconds, when he was out of sight, and then Katherine stepped into the clearing.

The dragon awakened from out its trance. It watched every step that Katherine took. Katherine walked slowly and with caution, she stopped when she got squared with the dragon. It glared at her; Katherine was watching its sapphire eyes, as the dragon stared into Katherine's.

Katherine had taken a step forward, and reached out her hand. It took a step backward, and then Katherine stood straight up.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Katherine said soothingly, and took another step forward, the dragon just stood there. Katherine's face was up against the dragon's face, and she reached out her hand to pet it. The dragon had some smoke come out of its nostrils. Katherine was a little afraid to have a hand bitten off, so she closed her eyes.

She then felt a rough scaly surface, and heard a loud purr. Katherine opened one eye and saw that her hand was not bloody or anything, but on the dragonhead. She smiled big. She kept on stroking it, as the dragon purred.

After a while of stroking the dragon, it jerked back. Katherine gave a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked, the dragon looked like she knew what she was saying and pointed its head forward, behind Katherine. She looked behind nothing was there, Katherine looked back confused.

Out of nowhere someone or something jumped up and grabbed Katherine by the neck. She began to scream. The thing was a person because it covered its hand over her mouth. The dragon was rearing with fury and puffing smoke. Katherine's eye were bugged out, and was kicking madly to get out of the persons' arms. _Oh my god this really going to happen to me_, she thought, _I never went IM chat rooms and yet I'm going get raped and die._

The arms of the attacker turned her. She stared at him with big eyes.

It was Brom.

* * *

A/n- Sorry again. Hoped you thought this was interesting 


End file.
